


#TDoR

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [27]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #tdor, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Transgender, Transgender Day of Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno forgot what day it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TDoR

Geno was playing around on Instagram, clicking random tags and looking at pictures when he came across the transgender symbol and the words ‘I remember’. He frowned and clicked the tag #tdor. There were over 1300 posts and he scrolled through them slowly, closing his eyes when he was finished. 

He had forgotten. He hadn’t remembered what 11/20 was. Sidney had been prickly all morning, snapping at people at practice and pushing away from Geno every chance she got. He had chalked it up to the game that evening versus the Caps. 

But it wasn’t that. Or at least it wasn’t all that. 

Geno got up from the couch and searched Sidney out. She was in her room, stretched out on the couch and reading something on her phone. 

“I forgot.”

Sidney looked over at him, her face bare of makeup and looking so male it made Geno’s heart hurt for her. “Forgot what?”

“Transgender day of remembrance,” Geno said stumbling over the word remembrance. “I sorry I forgot.”

Sidney sighed and sat up, crossing her legs, her feet tucked under her thighs. “I don’t want to think about it right now. I have to concentrate on the game.”

“Is why you are upset?”

Sidney scowled at him. “Not now. Just … I can’t think about it if I want to be able to play. I have to focus on the game and then I’ll think about it.”

Geno chewed on his lower lip, looking at the way her hands trembled and her jaw was set. He nodded and moved to sit next to her. 

“Love you.”

Sidney pressed her lips together, looking down at her hands. “Please.”

“Okay,” Geno promised, reaching for one of her hands and squeezing firmly. She allowed it for a moment before pulling away and resettling her hands in her lap. 

“We beat Ovi tonight. No celebrating with team. We come home,” Geno said calmly. “We light candles.”

Sidney nodded and picked up her phone again. “Go away.”

“Nap in one hour,” Geno reminded her as he got up. “I come get you.”

“Okay.”

Geno looked at her for a long moment, at the sad expression and the slump of her shoulders. Her bare face was unusual for a game day, her toenails scrubbed clean of polish. She was sitting in a room surrounded by makeup and nail polish and she looked so lost. She looked like Sid, uncomfortable and alone in her skin. 

He hated seeing her like this, wished there was a way to fix it, but for now, he could only do what she asked and go away. 

 

Geno finished getting his gear on and was pulling his game sweater over his head when Sidney sat down next to him, a marker in her hand. She grabbed his hand, pulling it close, drawing a tiny transgender symbol on the inside of his wrist. Without a word, she turned her wrist up to show him a matching symbol.

Geno pressed his thumb to Sidney’s wrist, giving her a sad smile. She gestured a little with her head at Flower who was looking down at his own wrist.

“I did his as well.”

Geno pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling Sidney close. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Sidney said before getting up. It was time for her speech and Geno watched her change into Sid the Captain, urging everyone in the room on and getting them ready. 

They would win tonight. Geno knew, could see it before it happened, could see the fight it would be. Sid and Ovi, marquee players at the top of their games again, fighting for first place in the division. 

And on the inside of her wrist, Sidney would carry a little mark, remembering the only way she could for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, 11/20, is the Transgender Day of Remembrance. I wanted to make a brief post in this verse in honor of today. In no means am I trying to make light of today and what it means. 
> 
> In the past year (11/20/12 through 11/19/13), 238 trans people were murdered worldwide for being trans. These are only the people that are known. The true numbers are unknown because a person's trans identity may be withheld from the reports or bodies are never found. 
> 
> For more information, names, and past statistics, including a spreadsheet with names dated back into the 1970s, please see the Transgender Day of Remembrance website. 
> 
> http://www.transgenderdor.org/


End file.
